dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Cloutier
Thomas Cloutier was once a self-proclaimed superterrorist and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Events in the Clash has caused him to reform, denouncing his previous ambitions of becoming the greatest terrorist of all time. Appearance Thomas Cloutier, a lightly orange-tanned man with bright ginger hair, almost always wore his "iconic outfit" which consisted of a white coat, pants, and gloves. Underneath his coat he wore a lavender shirt and rarely took off his white shutter glasses. He owned ten of each of these items so he always looked the same. Just like "all the cool villains do." Of course, as of reentering Criminal Revolution, Thomas had gone under a bit of a wardrobe change. His white coat became black, and his undershirt was a dark, desaturated purple. He lost his shutter glasses and his right colored-lens. Lack of good shaving-equipment left Thomas with a nice shadow. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *A money bag full of bricks for whacking people *Groin protection underneath pants *Colored contact lens *Many switchblades. Abilities *Very good at scrambling away from situations that get too hairy *Decently skilled with his switchblades. *A strong right arm due to various reasons. *Increased pain tolerance Personality Thomas Cloutier began the Clash a villain, relishing in the attention the 'bad guy' got. His role also came with the benefit of not having to follow the law, but that did not prevent him from developing a personal code of ethics that kept him from actually killing anyone as a terrorist. He would play off his refusal to murder as a means of staying 'classy' and unique from other villains like Greg Robertson. However, after developing a relationship with Utsuho Reiujji, Thomas decided to make a change for the better, turning over a new leaf and abandoning his career as a terrorist and devoting his time to his new fiance and his goal of eliminating Yukari Yakumo as to end her reign of misery. Unfortunately, some time before his death, it was revealed Thomas' intentions behind his war on Yakumo were not noble. He loathed Yakumo for her disrespect towards him and his family, and saw the war that could never be won as an opportunity to place himself in an even bigger spotlight than he had as a terrorist. He had put his own life and the lives of his family on the line for the fame the war would bring him. This revelation came as a shock to Thomas, who had believed he changed for the better. In reality, he was still the manipulative, attention-seeking man he was before. The only difference between Thomas in the beginning and Thomas in the end was the lie he told himself. Pre-Clash Biography Thomas Cloutier spent a good amount of his childhood safe from the Revolution, as it had not begun until he was almost 6-years-old. Not only this, but his family's wealth provided him with security from the chaos and destruction of the outside world. The Cloutier family had gained much of its wealth working with LT Productions and perfecting designs of longnameforametalanium nails for LT's various public works. Homeschooled in his family's estate in Detroit, Thomas Cloutier had little interaction with children close to his age, and received most of his attention from his hired teachers and social media followers. He soon learned that the best way to get attention online was to do extreme, and often unethical, stunts. It was not until he turned 20 that he stole half of his parents' fortune, running off to the epicenter of the Criminal Revolution, New York City. He had a dream of saving the homeland of the infamous Greg Robertson. Initially his goals were somewhat noble, although based on self-promotion. Over time however, Thomas became more interested in the villainous side of the Criminal Revolution, noting how much attention Greg Robertson got from his actions, and generally just how much more fun following one's own set of rules is. In 2039, Thomas Cloutier formed the Evil Terrorist Organization (ETO) and orchestrated a series of heists and muggings across New York City, occasionally coming into conflict with the Revolutionaries, Militia, and NYPD, but was never considered a major threat that needed dealing with. Finally, in the year 2043, Thomas Cloutier got his big break. After recruiting an ex-militiaman who was a victim of the Spongebob Brigade, Thomas Cloutier had managed to rig the Police Plaza with explosives, holding the building and its occupants hostage. It is unknown whether or not he would've pushed the detonator. As he is to be pulled into the Clash during this event. Notable Actions Nirn Imperial City In the aftermath of Crow's attack upon the Imperial City, Thomas Cloutier arrives and knocks out an Argonian man in a startled swing of the brick bag. After feeling as though he was not being taken seriously by Mercy, whom arrived on the scene to heal the Argonian Thomas had injured, he stole her staff and whacked her over the head with it, knocking her unconscious before running off. Thomas coated Mercy's staff in purple paint as to disguise it, just in time for Pit to find the terrorist and ask who had stolen Mercy's staff. Thomas deceived Pit into believing that Crow had stolen her staff, and sent the angel boy off to help clean up the aftermath of the cyborg's attack. Afterwards, Thomas turned to see Zim had been spying on the conversation. Zim demanded the staff from Thomas. In response to Zim's threat to take over the city and overshadow him, Thomas stabbed Zim. The alien tried to limp away, resigning to a temporary defeat before Thomas stole Zim's PAK, not knowing this was the alien's life support and assuming it was just a cool-looking backpack. Before Zim could say anything however, Thomas scampered away with his new goodie. Kanako Yasaka then found Thomas a little later, knowing full well the items he carried were stolen goods. She offered him a deal to convert to her religion, and in exchange she would grant him any wish. After wishing to be a villain powerful enough to be respected, and receiving Utsuho as a servant for whatever villainous desires he may have, Thomas agreed to worship Kanako Yasaka and try to convert others to her religion. Whether or not Thomas actually internally believes in her religion is questionable. Just before the destruction of the Imperial City, Thomas summoned Utsuho, who saved him from the Locust Horde, who threatened to eat him. After catching Thomas upon him being flung into the sky by Utsuho's entrance, the bird person demonstrated the absolute power she wielded, leaving Thomas awestruck. Deciding that the Imperial City was unconquerable in its state of ruin, Thomas had Utsuho fly him away in search of new lands to dominate. Windhelm Utsuho and Thomas arrived into the hold of Windhelm, with Thomas declaring that the city is now under his and Utsuho's command. The townspeople laughed in his face, and so Thomas sicked Utsuho on the city, less to conquer it, and more to be respected. In an epic battle between the Windhelm guard and Ulfric Stormcloak vs Utsuho, the tag team brought the city to its knees upon killing its Jarl. However, Utsuho was severely weakened, and so a very concerned Thomas brought her to the safety of the Palace of Kings upon Kanako arriving to convert what was left of the city. Forgetting he had stolen Mercy's healing staff, Thomas coerced a mage into healing Utsuho's wounds. Once the mage had left, Thomas and Utsuho had a brief moment with one another before being interrupted by Yukari Yakumo, who used chloroform to put Utsuho to sleep for the moment. Yukari and Thomas had a lengthy conversation over the lore of Touhou, with her repeatedly implying some sort of romantic relationship between Utsuho and Thomas, and offering him a kebab mostly just to tick him off. And it worked. At the end of their conversation, Yukari once more offered the kebab to Thomas. Utsuho had awoken and, to Thomas' shock, was eating a kebab. The terrorist reluctantly agreed to eat Yukari's kebab, actually enjoying its taste. Upon asking what kind of meat was in it, Yukari replied with "local gensokyo beef" Thomas, not knowing what this meat was, pressed Yukari for information as he finished his kebab. Once finished, she revealed it was made from the remains of Ulfric Stormcloak. Thomas threw up onto the floor multiple times as Yukari left Utsuho and he alone. Once the vomit had seeped through the floorboards and into the room below, Thomas and Utsuho shared an intimate moment with one another where Utsuho, on the verge of tears, revealed to Thomas how awful Yukari treats her, calling her "dumb" and berating her on a regular basis. Thomas took off his shutter glasses and assured Utsuho they'd make her pay some day, and that Utsuho was not dumb. The hell raven embraced Thomas, sobbing herself to sleep in his arms. Thomas presumably fell asleep as well, not wanting to disturb Utsuho's rest. StarCraft Korhal Thomas and Utsuho emerge on the planet Korhal IV, and proceed to take over its capital, Augustgrad. These efforts are undone by Aku, forcing Thomas underground for safety. Criminal Revolution New York City Thomas and Utsuho emerged near Pier 40, the headquarters of the Evil Terrorist Organization. Thomas, excited to show Utsuho the sights of the city, brought her into a tank of his and drove around town, impressing her with its strength and firepower. The two had a successful date. Later down the line, Thomas proposed to Utsuho during a large party he hosted at the pier. It was during his time in New York that Thomas was at his most confident in his war against Yukari. This was also the time that everything began to fall apart as Yakumo manipulated his allies and members of his new family from behind the scenes into turning against him and his cause. Pandora After the events of New York, Thomas was separated from everyone he knew in the location switch to Pandora. While he desperately searched for his fiance, Yukari easily dismantled everything he had built and then some, even going as far as to arrange the death of Satori Komeiji. Thomas learned of what Yukari had done, and realized he had truly lost everything, save for Utsuho. He eventually reunited with his fiance thanks to Terrigan and learned she had laid eggs due to a frisky night in New York. He considered ending his war on Yukari entirely, noting how it had cost him everything he cared about, and could very easily cost him his future children. After a visit by the Yama, who revealed the true intentions behind Thomas' war to himself and the prediction of Utsuho's death at the hands of Reimu in one week, Thomas dedicated his time entirely to his fiance. Once the week was over, Reimu had indeed come. Through a series of misunderstandings, third-party manipulation, and fate, Reimu did indeed kill Utsuho, but not before smashing her eggs upon her charred body in an act of cruelty as she laughed at the fact that the eggs would have never produced children. After being gloated at by Yukari and losing everything but his own life, Thomas took that away as well. After death, he was brought before the Yama for judgement. While it took the death of everyone he loved and the collapse of all he had built, Thomas had finally, truly changed. He felt genuine regret for everything he had done. He had lost his obsession for attention and self-importance. He finally understood that his selfishness had consequences. For that, the Yama granted him reincarnation. He sobbed and begged for punishment, wracked with guilt for everything he had done, but his cries went unheard by the Yama as he was ferried off to a new life. Relationships Kanako Yasaka Thomas agreed to worship (Or at least feign worship) Kanako and attempt to convert others to her religion in exchange for his villainous wishes to be granted. He was very appreciative of her generosity, especially for her granting of Utsuho to him. As time passed, and Kanako saved Thomas and Utsuho at Pier 40, Thomas grew to have genuine faith in Kanako. That was until he learned of her betrayal... Again. Thomas grew to hate Kanako almost as much as he hated Yukari after the goddess' second betrayal and giving Satori to Wolfe. Utsuho Utsuho, under Kanako Yasaka's orders, is to serve Thomas in his endeavors to become a villain who would be taken seriously. Upon their first meeting, there were clear signs that a beautiful friendship would soon form between the two in light of their similar interests in world domination. This friendship eventually developed into love as the two grew closer, helping one another with their conflicts both external and internal. The two shared a kiss in the Palace of Kings. Since then, Thomas and Utsuho's relationship has become very much official, with her affection changing the former terrorist's outlook on life. Yukari Yakumo Thomas despises Yukari greatly for her disrespect towards him and those he cares about. Her own notoriety pushed him to "become a good guy" to take her down. He became obsessed with the destruction of Yukari Yakumo, but not specifically for her death. She was an unbeatable enemy, meaning his war against her would rage on until his death, meaning he would always be in the spotlight. He would always feel important, as he would be the 'rival' to someone as powerful and evil as the boundary youkai. Trivia *Cloutier is a French occupational name for a nailer, someone who made and sold nails. *Thomas Cloutier's father was from Detroit while his mother hailed from France, whom he took his last name from. *Thomas Cloutier did not need contacts. His lenses were merely colored purple and were obviously not prescription. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Zandoo Category:Criminal Revolution Category:Thieves Category:Terrorists Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Americans Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dead